


Stay the Night

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Everything After [13]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Pre-Episode, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rules are made to be broken…a brilliant FBI Agent told me that once.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR HIT/RUN!!!

“Tell me something.” He ran his tongue across her collarbone.

“Maybe,” she gripped his shoulder. “If you're sweet to me.”

“Oh baby, I am about to be very sweet to you. So, tell me something.”

“Yes Agent Rossi?”

“What's under this robe?” he toyed with the string of her bathrobe as they lie across the bed.

“There's an easy way for you to find out without my saying a word. You can open it.”

“If you're naked under there, I'm really going to want all of you. I doubt I’ll be able to help myself.”

“David?” she pulled him close and kissed him.

“Yeah baby?” he starting taking the pins out of her hair and laying them on the night table.

“I'm not wearing a damn thing under this robe.” Erin whispered. 

He was naked too and tonight that was just what the doctor ordered. She hadn't even been sure she was going to come to the cigar aficionado show with him but Dave asked so sweetly. They’d both been so busy lately and he wanted to spend time with her. Work was pulling them in two separate directions. It was OK; they always knew where to find each other. Still lately it had been hard to get together. 

And the one time Erin really wanted him close, for his birthday; her intentions had been trumped by a petty, vengeful serial killer. So they wanted to make up for it with this weekend off. No BAU, no meetings, no serial killers, nothing but the two of them. Tonight was all about romance in an expensive hotel. Who knew what tomorrow would bring…Erin only wanted to think about tonight. One day at a time was her mantra and so far this had been an amazing day.

Dave smiled as she untied his robe and spread it open. He was glad she’d come with him to the show. Cigars weren't really Erin’s thing but she wanted to be with him. He knew his birthday had been ruined, none of that was their fault. And work had been crazy for the both of them lately. 

This was actually the first weekend in some time that both of them were on the same page. They weren't just on the same page; they were in the same bed. And now he was naked. It might not be the best idea for her to be. Personally, Dave had to no objection to it whatsoever. But there were rules and if she was as naked as he was, the rules were out the window. He wanted her, he always wanted her, but tonight…he might go crazy without her.

“How many days, Erin?” he asked. The kiss they shared was slow, passionate, and sensual. He could feel every ounce of her want, her desire, in that kiss. It nearly drowned him.

“It’s been 234 days. Why are you asking me that?”

“I'm making conversation.”

“I don’t want to talk.” Erin stroked his face and gave him Eskimo kisses.

“Well I want to make love. I know we can't so we have to do something else.”

“Say that again.” she said.

“What? I want to make love but I know we can't?”

“Who said we can't?”

“Erin…”

“I'm a grown woman and I’ll do what I please. And maybe I want to please you.”

“You don’t have to break the rules to do that.” Dave replied.

“Rules are made to be broken…a brilliant FBI Agent told me that once.” Erin rolled Dave onto his back and straddled him. “I'm in the mood tonight.”

“I'm in the mood every night.”

“Tell me you love me.”

“Erin Camille Strauss, I love you.” he pulled her down into another kiss. Then Dave was rolling them so that he was on top. Her robe came off, his followed; he threw the sheets over them and turned out the lamp. “I'm gonna be so gentle tonight.”

“I'm a big girl; I can take anything that you want to give.”

“Are you sure you want this?” Dave caressed her face. “I know how important staying celibate for the first year is to you.”

“For all intents and purposes we broke that rule months ago.”

“I’d like to state for the record that I was good.”

“You were damn good, Agent Rossi.” She grinned.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“It’s what I meant. Stop talking David.”

“There are a few things I have to say though.” He leaned to kiss the hollow of her throat. “Would you like to hear them?”

“I'm thinking this is the portion of our evening where what I want clearly doesn’t matter.” Erin rolled her eyes.

“Oh c'mon, you have no idea how much this portion of the evening will be all about what you want.”

“OK, I'm listening.” She smiled.

“You turn me on, woman. I love the scent of your skin, your hair, the way your fingers feel on my skin. I love the way your hair falls when I pull the pins out. I love your blue eyes and how they look when they look at me. 

“The way your pupils dilate when you're turned on,” Dave sighed. “You have no idea how much that turns me on. The way you whisper my name first thing in the morning gives me shivers. It doesn’t matter whether you want me or you're just saying good morning…that whisper stays with me all day and night. I just…”

“Stop.” She caressed his face. “I need you to stop talking and make love to me.”

“All the way?”

“All the way to the moon and back, David. I need you tonight. I want you, I love you, and 234 days is long enough for me.”

Dave could hardly believe he was nervous. What the hell was he nervous about? He’d been dreaming, fantasizing, about some kind of sex (any kind of sex) with Erin since Christmas Eve. Every encounter they had just made him more eager. 

He respected her celibacy plan but couldn’t turn down the baseball rules when they were handed to him on a platter. More than anything there had been much cuddling and kissing, lost arts that Dave was happy to rekindle. Just being close to her was enough to get his fires stoked. Tonight he was sure to explode. He needed to make sure Erin was with him when it happened.

It was difficult not to let go the moment he slid inside of her. Erin was hot, wet, and just as ready as he was. The way she moaned and gripped his shoulder was enough to make Dave moan too. This was happening. It was happening right now and they both needed to hold on tight.

He stilled, willing his body not to let go before the opening act even began. He’d wanted the fun foreplay; the giggles and sweetness. But Dave was anxious. He wanted to take her. He wanted to take her all the way there, bring her back, and hold her while she came down from the ride.

“Mmm, David…”

Erin arched her back as he thrust deeper. She couldn’t wait another moment. All day the air had been thick with sexual tension. They chatted, held hands, smoked cigars, and looked at exhibits. They were close and they both wanted to be. 

There had been moments, at the cigar show, when he kissed her neck or tenderly touched her cheek. Those moments sent Erin reeling. When he rubbed the small of her back she thought she might jump out of her skin. Erin knew for some time that waiting much longer wasn’t an option. The birthday sex idea turned into over an hour on the phone, separated from each other, seeking and giving comfort. 

Dave had been there for her through most of this journey. He’d been there for every worry, pitfall, and victory. She would be there for him on what should've been, but wasn’t, a good day. Sex could wait. And as he moved inside of her and whispered her name against her lips, Erin knew it had been worth waiting for.

“Goddamn, you feel so good. Oh baby, I want you so much…ohhh baby.”

Erin wanted to speak but all that came out was that sound. It was that sound that could only come from your diaphragm. That sound of pleasure and pain when the sex was so damn good all you could do was cry out. Fuck everything because this was all that mattered.

“David!”

“Mmm, that’s it, that’s it baby. Say my name.” Dave thrust deeper. “Say my name.”

“Oh God.” She gripped the sheets hard as she felt herself falling. Dave was over her, in her, whispering dirty things to her, and Erin was about to explode. How in the hell had she waited so long for this bliss. “Holy hell…”

“I want you to come with me Erin. I want you to come all over me.”

It was hard not to when he said things like that. The way he touched her was about to drive her mad. Where he was taking her, Erin wasn’t sure she would ever make it back. Dave Rossi was an expert with his hands. He knew where all of her special spots were and he played them like priceless violins. He knew how to stroke her clit; touch it, rub it, pinch it just right so that…

“Oh fuck!” Erin came in a rush and Dave was right on her heels as her body drained his. She loved to feel him coming. It was almost like dying the most beautiful death. When he groaned her name with what could’ve been his last breath and collapsed on top of her, Erin knew the rules were out the window. “Fuck.” This time all she had the energy to do was whisper.

Dave wrapped his arms tight around her, rolling onto his side while still deep inside of her. Erin wrapped her leg around him and just held on. Feeling the aftershocks together was almost as good as what they'd done to get there. First base had been fun, second had its charms, and third was never a disappointment. But a home run…a home run made every color around her a little bit brighter.

“Is this the part where I say something profound?” she murmured as she sucked his shoulder and ran her fingers up through his hair.

“Actually, this is the part where you're speechless.”

She laughed some and it tickled Dave’s skin. As much as he didn’t want to, he pulled away from her and lay on the mattress. Erin didn’t immediately move into his arms. She lay beside him, moving her fingers across his chest. He put one hand behind his head, deeply inhaling and then letting it out slow. It had been a while for him; Dave Rossi didn’t usually do ‘a while’. 

But he was crazy about this woman. They’d been here before and it hadn't ended well. It ended with venom, backstabbing, and what Rossi was sure was a rebound marriage for one or both of them. It ended with nearly a quarter century of resentment and bile. Even those times they somehow made it back to each other didn’t do anything but leave a sour taste in their mouths. Dave could say for sure that right now he was not feeling sour.

“What shall we do with our entire weekend off?” Erin asked. Now she cuddled in his arms, loving the way he shivered when she kissed his heartbeat.

“We’ll start with room service in the morning and go with the flow from there. We’ll throw the rulebook out the window and see where it takes us.”

“I don’t think we’ve been playing with a rulebook for some time now.”

“It’s been fun, right?” Dave kissed her forehead.

“It’s been a lifesaver.”

“So,” Dave kissed her again. “We’ll get some sleep, have some room service, and then look forward to a whole weekend without interruption.”

“I don’t know if I want to go to sleep just yet, Agent Rossi.”

He smiled as Erin made her way under the covers. They'd known each other a very long time. For better or worse that meant they knew each other’s weaknesses. Both he and Erin had their fair share, concealed behind masks that took decades to perfect. But tonight there were no masks. 

There were no lies or bravado. It was just Dave, Erin, an epic home run, and now she was going back to steal third. As her mouth reminded him of why he loved blowjobs in the first place, Dave reached down to run his fingers through her hair. This was just the beginning of what promised to be an incredible weekend.

***


End file.
